In name only
by Agni
Summary: Theirs is a marriage in name only. What is an ideal relationship to others is a sham to them but for how long? Will they be able to give up the easy but hollow life they enjoyed to experience the glory of love? FemNaru/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

Title: In name only

Author: Agni

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: AU, Fem Naru. Sasu/Naru. OOC prominent. Was supposed to be a oneshot but grew to be a twoshot.

AN: Two-shot birthday gift for my friend Rad-the-bad. Happy belated Birthday Radha!

Summary: Theirs was a marriage _in name only_. What is an ideal relationship to others is a sham to them but for how long? Will they be able to give up the easy but hollow life they enjoyed to experience the glory of love?

xxx

"Ah, Uchiha-san." A pleased sounding voice drew his attention. He turned to the source of the voice and almost sighed in relief. This was someone who did not bother him.

Sasuke executed a small, respectful bow, "Sarutobi-san, always a pleasure." He looked at the smiling man, "Welcome to my home."

The old man smiled, stroking his beard, "You are looking well, Sasuke-kun. Married life seems to be agreeing with you." The man turned to look around, "Speaking of which, where is your lovely wife, it has been a long time since I last saw her."

Sasuke nodded, letting his own eyes scan the crowd around him that had gathered here to celebrate his older brother's engagement. He spotted his wife speaking to one of her friends and gestured towards her, "There she is."

Sarutobi looked at the woman and his smile widened, "My, my, she seems to get lovelier by the day." He patted Sasuke on the back, "You are a lucky man, Sasuke-kun, to have such a unique woman as a wife." He chuckled, "I have known here since she was a little child, so energetic." He shook his head, "She was a tomboy, that she was. Minato used to enjoy watching Kushina complain about it, so carefree."

The Uchiha raised a brow but did not say anything. His wife, a tomboy? He looked at her, watching her intently. He saw the small, lovely smile that lit her entire face. He saw the manner in which she tucked a strand of fine golden hair behind her ear, a golden wedding band lined with rich diamonds glittering under the lights.

He nearly scoffed in disbelief and the old man laughed at the look on his face. "I know…" he chuckled, "Suddenly she grew up and no one was more dismayed than Minato, and of course, your brother-in-law, Kyuu. One moment she was this rash, energetic little girl and the next, she was this lovely, elegant young woman with the eyes of all the boys in the neighborhood trained on her." The old man's amusement was clear in his wise eyes. "Even now, knowing that she is someone's wife, their eyes cannot help but linger."

Sasuke stiffened, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the room. He ignored Sarutobi's amused look as he spotted several men sneaking glances at her.

"Come," came the old voice, "Take me to your wife, will you…" There was no mistaking the laugh in the man's voice. Sasuke nodded and led the man through the maze of people, his eyes set intently on his wife. As though sensing his gaze, curious turquoise eyes turned to him, slender brows arching in question before her exquisite gaze landed on the man besides him.

He watched, his breath freezing in his chest as stunning smile graced her petal soft lips and her eyes sparkled with affection. "Oji-san." She greeted happily, as they finally reached her. "It has been a long time."

The old man nodded, "Yes, it indeed has been a long time." He smiled, "You look wonderful, my dear." He complemented, "I can see that you are doing well."

Her smile widened, "And you look old and wrinkly as you always did." Her eyes narrowed as she observed his face, her blue eyes sparkling in mischief, "Amazing," she whispered, feigning awe, "Not even a wrinkle out of place since I last saw you."

Sarutobi laughed, used to her mischievous behavior while Sasuke raised a brow.

"Sasuke!" his father's voice rang through the crowd and the young Uchiha frowned. He looked at the prominent figure of his father gesturing him to approach and nodded. He excused himself by bowing Sarutobi and kissing his wife's temple before walking towards his father in a swift and elegant stride.

No one would have sensed anything amiss.

It seemed like eternity had passed before the guest started to disperse. Only a few, close family friends remained.

Sasuke let his eyes roam as he took a sip of sake from his glass. Itachi was in a corner with his soon-to-be wife, listening silently to what she had to say. He wondered briefly if the woman would be able to handle Itachi's silent and stoic demeanor because he could not envisage his brother ever changing, even after marriage.

By the large windows, he found his father, father-in-law and brother-in-law speaking. Namikaze Minato and Namikaze Kyuu, they were two of the few people that had Sasuke's utmost respect and appreciation. It was not because they were his wife's father and brother; it was because they were strong men of great character and wisdom.

Finally, his eyes landed on his wife, Uchiha Noriko. She was listening to his mother speak while her fingers gently combed through their son's liquid ebony hair. The three year old had cried out for his mother sometime during the party, stubbornly refusing to stay with his minders. Noriko had scolded him for his misbehavior but at the end, she had sent away his minders and allowed him to cling to her possessively throughout the evening.

His lips curled into a sardonic smirk. They were a picture of a perfect family. He knew how everyone perceived them. A young, successful and handsome man belonging to one of the richest families in Japan married to the heiress of an equally large fortune who was rumored to be one of the most beautiful woman around and a perfect little son who was turning out to be quite a prodigy.

What they did not know was that their marriage was a sham.

He scowled and took another sip of his sake, hiding his eyes by lowering his head just a bit. It would not do for anyone to see his distasteful expression on such a happy evening. His eyes narrowed as he thought back on how the marriage came into being.

x-x-x-x

_Harsh drunken kisses plundered a sweet mouth. He tore of her clothing, disregarding that simple dress that made her seem so elegant. The sound of her voice, low and breathy, unlike other females and it enticed him to no end._

_Her moans of slight protest and pleasure drove him wild. Her sweaty, delectable body awakened an all-encompassing lust within him. _

_Beautiful turquoise eyes widened in pain as he thrust into her, concerned only with his own pleasure. The scent of her innocent tears assaulted his sensed and the sight of those trembling rosy lips entranced him. _

_Her virgin body took time to adjust but soon she was with him. Moaning and arching her back, craving for the same pleasure he did._

_He sensed; even in that alcohol induced state, a corner of his mind registered that she was a virgin and he had taken something precious for her. He wondered briefly, if it could be considered as rape. It was dubious consent at best because she was equally drunk. _

_The feel of her beautiful body underneath his, the sound of her whimpers and moans, the heavenly taste of her lips and breasts made him lose what little control he had. He took her as though he owned her. _

_When he woke up, his head was throbbing, his body felt sore and itchy. The hangover was nearly unbearable. He tried to sit up but stopped when he felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to see a girl… young, asleep, naked. She had milky pale skin and wonderful blonde hair that flowed down the graceful curve of her back. _

_Her face spoke of centuries of good breeding with high cheekbones and soft, elegant features with full scarlet lips. _

_He removed himself from her unconscious embrace and sneered. He couldn't believe that he had lost control like that! Since when did he start to indulge in drinking escapades? Since when did he start picking random girls to have sex with?_

_His obsidian eyes again turned to look at the girl. His anger and frustration at himself suddenly changed direction. Now he was angry and disgusted with her. She must have been one of his fangirls. _

_His lips curled in disgust as her eyes flittered open. A small wince indicated that she too was suffering from a hangover. _

_It did not take long for her to start analyzing her surroundings and soon, taking in her state of undress and the rumpled sheets, she understood what had happened. He watched silently as her eyes widened in dismay and realization._

_She quickly covered herself with those rich white sheets and lifted her gaze to look at him. A fine golden brow arched in shock at the sight of him before a carefully blank look graced her face. She seemed to read his expression well too because those intelligent eyes were now icy._

_He felt a thrill of danger shoot down his spine. At that moment, he knew that he was facing no ordinary girl. He watched as those scarlet lips, bruised by his kisses curled in a disgusted scowl. Her eyes slowly took in his naked body, his expression unchanging. _

"_I do not know you." She stated bluntly and his brow arched in surprise. Maybe, she was not one of his fangirls after all. In fact, she seemed thoroughly unimpressed with his looks._

"_Uchiha Sasuke." He introduced himself with the same bluntness. If he expected her to perk up at the name, he was disappointed. She just snorted; not at all impressed that she had spent the night with the heir of one of the most successful business empires in Japan. However, there were several emotions running wild in her eyes. Anger and disgust was most prominent, along with worry and calculation. He had a feeling that her anger was not directed at him but at herself._

_She wrapped the sheet around her naked body and stood with almost ethereal grace. Sasuke was intrigued by her. Even naked and disheveled, there was a sense of dignity about her that was not tarnished by this drunken mistake. Securing the sheet around her body, she lifted her hands to quickly tie her waist-long hair in a knot before she looked for her handbag. _

_Fetching her cell phone, she quickly dialed a number with the same air of nonchalance about her. "Nii-san..." she called with her melodic voice, "I seem to have a problem." She walked over to the large bay windows of the room and quickly surveyed the locality. "I need you to send me a car." She nodded and named the hotel and the locality where they were staying. _

_She nodded to herself, "Hai," she checked her watch, "That would be no problem nii-san, you needn't come yourself." She paused a moment then sighed, "Alright. I will see you at the lobby then."_

_She then called room service for breakfast and some strong coffee and asked if they could get her a change of clothing before giving them the specifics about her size. Once everything was settled, she turned to him with an arched brow, "I would suggest that you get dressed and leave, Uchiha-san. My brother is a short-tempered man and will not listen if I say that I am at fault too."_

_The Uchiha raised a brow, mildly impressed with the way she was handling the situation. Had it been anyone else, they would have broken down and cried, accusing him of many things. After all, he was a total stranger and he knew she was a virgin before last night._

_Sasuke was not a kind or a helpful person, but he did feel guilty. She was after all, a teenage girl, from what he could conclude, "How old are you?" He asked curiously._

"_Twenty one." Her reply was curt as she gathered her clothes and folded them neatly. She was older than he had first thought, "Do you have money to pay for the room and services?" He questioned with a raised brow. She snorted, "You are not the only one with money here." She replied before walking into the bathroom._

_Sasuke was a little taken aback by her blunt mannerisms. He made his own calls with an irritated scowl. Discretion was necessary, if the media got the wind of this, his name and hers would be front-page news. That was something he wanted to avoid at any costs. She was too young for her name to be dragged into mud._

_He waited for her to step out of the bathroom so he could also clean himself. He glance around the room and noticed with relief that there were two beds, not one. One was immaculate and the other rumpled. He quickly walked over to the unused bed and purposefully pulled the sheets back and made it look as though it had been well slept in._

_Usually, room service in such elite hotels would not open their mouths to media; he still did not want them to suspect anything. _

_There was a knock on the door and he quickly dressed and opened the door. A woman walked in with their breakfast and her clothes. "Your breakfast and a change of clothing for the young miss, sir. The management wanted to inform you that your friends left for their respective homes last night after the party."_

_Sasuke nodded curtly and she left. The Uchiha took and the clothes and knocked on the bathroom door, "Your clothes have arrived."_

_The bathroom door opened slightly and a moist hand emerged from the opening to take the clothes._

_Sasuke waited patiently as she dressed, which was surprisingly fast. She emerged from the bathroom with a long denim skirt and a crisp white button-down shirt. Her hair was a little moist so she let it fall down her back in luxurious waves. She sat down on the bed and fastened her black knee-high leather boots before looking at him with sharp eyes. "I will be gone before you emerge from your bath. This never happened." She informed curtly before pursuing her breakfast. Before he could step into the bathroom she added, "I will clear the bills, don't bother."_

Xx

_It was nearly two weeks after that encounter that he heard from her. She had been on his mind, not because of her looks, but because he had had a glimpse of a fiery personality underneath that unruffled calm, she had shown him. She was a unique woman; he knew that it would be hard to find someone like her._

_She had called one day, unexpectedly and asked to meet. He had accepted and planned a dinner in his favorite restaurant. By that time, he knew nearly everything about her that could be found out. From her name to her favorite food item… he knew it all. _

_That night, they had met again. Dressed simply and elegantly, she had drawn the eyes of nearly all the men in the restaurant. Even the manner in which she dressed showed great dignity and character but what cautioned Sasuke was the look in her eyes._

_Something had told him that it would not be a pleasant night._

_The small private table that he had selected provided more than enough privacy. He had greeted her and helped her take her seat before placing their orders. All of this was done in silence. There was subtle tension between them and it served to unnerve both of them. _

_She was the first to speak, "Do you know who I am, Uchiha-san?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head. _

_Sasuke nodded, "Yes."_

_She leaned back, observing him with sharp turquoise eyes. "My name if Namikaze Noriko. I am the daughter of Namikaze Minato, the President of Konohagakure Organization."_

_Sasuke nodded, narrowing his eyes as recalled everything he knew about the Namikaze family. The family at the worth of nearly four billion dollars and they were counted as one of the richest families in Japan. Namikaze Jiraiya founded the organization and it operated only within Japan until his son, Namikaze Minato took over and established it internationally. _

_Minato had two children, his eldest was a boy he named Namikaze Kyuu and the younger was a girl called Namikaze Noriko._

_Sasuke leaned back and observed the girl shrewdly. He knew why the girl was different. She was the prodigy of that family. She graduated high school when she was sixteen, skipping two years. Then she successfully enrolled into the University of Tokyo for a Bachelor's degree in Economics, she must have finished by now. _

_Looking at her, he had no doubt that she would pursue further education. _

"_I am surprised." Sasuke said smoothly, after prolonged silence, "If one goes by your reputation, you are not someone who would waste her time drinking at some random party."_

_She scowled but seemed unaffected by his bluntness. "Yes. It was my best friend's birthday party. I believe Inuzuka Kiba is responsible for mixing alcohol in our drinks and unfortunately, I have very low tolerance for it." She looked at him with a raised brow, "You were there, her name is Haruno Sakura and she seems quite taken with you."_

_Sasuke's lips curled in disgust, "Haruno Sakura, one of my more decent fangirls."_

_Noriko smiled in amusement, not seeming offended on her friend's behalf. "She was very pleased that you accepted her invitation." She shook her head, taking a sip of her water, "Onto more serious matters, Uchiha-san." Her face was now set in stone. _

_The Uchiha raised a brow and nodded in acceptance. "What did you wish to speak about?"_

"_We both come from very prominent families, Uchiha-san. We have been in the public eye since we were children and a small mistake on our part can ruin the reputation of our families and harm our respective companies." She started, her words clipped and her manner formal. "We have been fortunate that that night's mistake did not fall on media ears… however, I am afraid our good fortunes have come to an end."_

_Sasuke scowled at the implications of her statement. Had someone come to know about that night? She did not wait for him to voice his comments as she continued, "As an unexpected consequence of that night, I find myself pregnant despite the use of emergency contraceptive pills." _

_Sasuke hissed in surprise raised his hand to massage the bridge of his nose. Only thing going through his mind was 'Oh shit.'_

"_Uchiha-san," she called, gaining his attention immediately. She looked at him with serious eyes and he knew she was not lying. He knew that the child was his. "I was going to terminate the pregnancy however since you are the father of the child, I thought it was fair to include you in the decision." She sighed and leaned back, "I see only three options, it is either I abort this baby, leave to study abroad for a year and carry the child to term before giving it up for adoption or…"_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes before raising his hand and silencing her. To be honest, he had half-expected this to happen when she called him. He was so certain that she would not contact him after what happened but she did. _

_The Uchiha could understand where she was heading. They could not afford to cause a scandal that would surely occur if any of this went out. With the welfare of their families and their own reputations at risk, he knew something had to be done quickly to avoid controversy. Moreover, he was certain that his father would strangle him to death if he heard of this._

_He drew a shuddering breath before retrieved his cell phone his pocket and dialed a number. Noriko was observing him silently while his mind was spinning in circles. He knew what he had to do and it had to be done quickly with as much discretion as possible. _

"_Hello, Takahashi-sensei? This is Uchiha Sasuke speaking. I need to ask you for a favor." He paused, nodding to himself, "You see sensei; my soon-to-be wife just told me that she is pregnant." Noriko's eyes widened and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "You are the only one I can trust to make sure she is alright and not let it slip to media. I have not told my parents about her yet." He nodded again, "Hai, thank you sensei… yes, I will be bringing her to you after dinner. Yes. Arigato."_

"_Uchiha-san…"_

_Sasuke glared at her, "I will not allow my child to be sent off to adoption while both of us are quite capable of raising it ourselves. Abortion is out of question, we have no reason that can justify the abortion the only way you can do it is illegally. I am asking you, Namikaze-san to consider marriage between us."_

_She gasped, her eyes widening and this was the first time she had ever lost her composure in front of him. "Do you realize what you are saying Uchiha-san? You cannot make such hasty decisions!"_

_Sasuke scowled, "You are a smart woman." He told her, looking into her eyes, "Our families are of the same social and economic status and I am fairly certain that, a few years from now, our families would have considered us to be a suitable match. It is very likely that even if this," he gestured openly, "Did not happen and you and I did not meet that night, our parents would have arranged Omiai between our families and we would have ended up being married."_

_Noriko frowned knowing that what the Uchiha was saying was very likely to happen. Even if her family were not too traditional, her father would not let her marry just anyone. Moreover, in his eyes, Uchiha Sasuke would have been a prime candidate. _

"_We get married and the child would live without having to bear the stigma of being born out of the wedlock. If married life does not agree if either of us, we can always file for a divorce." He scowled._

"_This…" she swallowed, her eyes looking everywhere but him as she bit her lower lip. "I do not know what to say…"_

"_The decision must be made now, Namikaze-san." He insisted, "We cannot let our families know that you are pregnant. A wedding can be planned within a month; it is possible to do it. It can be a small private ceremony, we can cover the fact that you got pregnant before marriage easily enough."_

_Noriko nodded, "I know." She looked at him intently, "The question is, Uchiha-san, are you ready for marriage and fatherhood so early in your life?"_

_The question gave Sasuke a pause and he scowled. "Uchiha-san, I am 21 years old and I have just completed my college education and was looking forward to pursuing Master of Business Administration degree. This pregnancy and marriage with slow down my progress but I am all right with that as long as you understand that I will still pursue my career. Just as I have some goals, I am certain you have them too… you should consider how this situation will affect that. You are proposing a marriage which would have no meaning, are you certain that there isn't a woman out there that you would like to marry?"_

_Sasuke scowled, "I am twenty three and my mother is already making enquires on my behalf. You are a suitable enough girl and from what I can judge, a woman of good character and upbringing. I have encountered many women and none have left a lasting impression on me, you had had me intrigued if I am to be honest." He smirked slightly at the surprise in her eyes, "I could do worse than marry you, I assure you."_

_She sighed and shook her head, "I must admit that I had not envisaged such a result from our meeting. I was certainly prepared for accusations of indecency and untruthfulness."_

_Sasuke scoffed, "As I have mentioned earlier, I have met a lot of frivolous women, you are not one of them." He looked into her eyes, "I consider myself a fairly accurate judge of character, Namikaze-san and I do not think that I would be disappointed."_

_Noriko looked at him for a long moment before nodding slowly, "I must be out of my mind…" she whispered to herself, "Alright, Uchiha-san, despite my misgivings… I accept your offer." Before he could say anything else, she continued, "I value my freedom a great deal, Uchiha-san… I require your word that you will not try to dictate my actions or control my life."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes and nodded, "Of course. I have nothing against you pursuing your own goals. You do realize that I require a similar promise?"_

_She nodded, "I do and I give you my word that I will not interfere in your life as long as it does not adversely affect our child."_

_Sasuke nodded in acceptance of those terms._

_Xxx_

_After they finished their dinner, Sasuke drove them to jewelry shop intent on buying her a ring. They had conversed throughout dinner and decided that addressing each other formally would be very telling. They had also concluded that a ring would serve to reinforce the fact that this was not a hasty decision on their part and that they had been involved for a while before deciding to marry._

_He drove them to a jewelry shop that was close to where they had had their dinner at Ginza district. _

_They walked into the store silently, Sasuke's eyes immediately scanning their surroundings. A well-dressed young man walked towards them and Sasuke slipped his arm around Noriko's waist when he recognized at the person as a salesperson. _

"_Uchiha-san, Namikaze-san…" the man greeted with a bow, confirming Sasuke's suspicions that the man knew who they were, "Welcome, my name is Mori Kenji, How may I be of assistance?"_

_Sasuke glanced down at Noriko, "We would like to purchase an engagement ring." He informed the man bluntly, looking into the man's eyes._

_Mori nodded, "Of course, if you will follow me, I shall show you our latest designs."_

_What followed was probably one of the shortest shopping escapades Sasuke had ever experienced with a woman. Noriko had looked at the rings that the salesperson had displayed many of them ridiculously chunky while some that were very simple. One ring that caught her eye and even Sasuke thought it was beautiful. A solitaire diamond sat elegantly on a band of gold with several sparkling diamonds embedded in the band itself. _

_She pointed it out to the salesperson and Sasuke quickly paid for it. They were out of the store 40 minutes after entering it._

_Noriko had laughed when he had to explain the surprised expression on his face to her. "Not all women are fond of shopping Sasuke-kun." She had informed. _

_With the ring glittering on her finger, they drove to the doctor's as Sasuke's family doctor had assured that he would clear his schedule so that Noriko could have a private check-up. _

_Takahashi-sensei's expression was that of amusement as he led Noriko into the examination room, Sasuke remembered coming to that very room every time he felt ill. The doctor's amusement only increased when an old nurse who had assisted his mother while she gave birth to him, glared at him and shooed him out of the room._

_Sasuke waited anxiously out the room, looking down at the floor as the evenings events finally caught up to him. He groaned and buried his face in his hands as he suddenly realized that not only was he going to get married but he was going to be a father too. _

_He had put up a brave front when he dealt with Noriko but when he was alone; everything seemed to be going too fast. He knew that he was following the correct path. He also knew that there was no other way he could keep custody of their child while trying to avoid controversy._

_Noriko was just an added bonus. He had not interest in getting married so soon but he realized that their marriage was going to be in name only. _

_He had nothing to worry about; he would be able to handle the situation._

_When Noriko emerged from the room, she was looking thoughtful. The doctor had confirmed the pregnancy and told them that she would be due somewhere during October. As the doctor spoke, Sasuke was planning. First pregnancies usually took longer than most; however, it was also possible that a child would be born prematurely. It would not be a problem to cover that up. Now he had to inform his parents about this relationship with Noriko and tell them that he proposed to her during their dinner date._

_He was certain that his father would be pleased with his choice and his mother would be delighted. He was more worried about Noriko's father and her elder brother. He had not asked for their consent and he knew that would reflect badly on him. He was hoping that Noriko would be able to placate them so that they would not disapprove of him. _

_He watched silently as the doctor spoke to Noriko, explaining to her about the precautions needed to be taken to ensure safe and normal pregnancy. She seemed to be coping well on the outside but he could still see the uncertainly in her eyes. _

_She was much more affected by this than he was. Sasuke briefly marveled the control she had over her emotions, before his lips curled into a scowl. What had happened was an accident and it was not their fault but he still felt guilty when he saw how her hands were trembling slightly as she kept them folded on her lap. _

_She obviously was not ready for such a big change in her life._

_Xxx_

_Sasuke sat silently as a servant served them breakfast. He was waiting for Itachi to come before he could announce to his family of his hasty decision to marry. He sat there, poking at the food with his chopsticks and mentally prepared himself for a long discussion as Itachi walked into the room._

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san, aniki… I have something important to say to you…" Sasuke started as soon as Itachi sat down. He watched as his mother paused and looked at him with a worried frown while his father narrowed his eyes. Itachi simply leaned back, giving him his full attention. _

"_I should have informed you about this earlier, I kept procrastinating." He looked at his father in the eye, "There is this girl that I like, someone I plan to marry."_

_Mikoto gasped, her eyes flying to meet her husband's glare. Itachi did not even twitch. He simply raised a brow, "Who is this girl, otouto and why is it that you have chosen to inform us of this interesting development, now?"_

_Sasuke had stayed up all night to cook up a convenient and convincing lie to escape his brother's shrewd eyes. It was time to see if it would work. "She wished to pursue further studies… go to Europe… I did not want her to. There are perfectly good universities here." The youngest Uchiha looked up to meet Itachi's sharply intelligent eyes, "I asked her to marry me…"_

_Itachi's lips curled into a smirk while Uchiha Fugaku hissed in anger, "Without our consent!" the eldest Uchiha all but roared. "You haven't introduced her to us and you have taken such a drastic step? Have you lost your mind?"_

"_Shh, anata, let him explain." Mikoto silenced her angry husband before looking at her youngest son with a small glare. "Sasuke?"_

_He crossed his arms and scowled, "If I let her out of my sight, I might lose her. This way she is stuck with me forever."_

_Mikoto scowled, "That is incredibly childish of you." She reprimanded._

_Itachi crossed his legs with an amused look in his eyes, "Mother, I do believe that this is not childish." He looked at his younger brother, "The truth, if you will otouto?"_

_Sasuke glared at his elder brother, "I had planned on asking her after I introduced her to you, which I was planning to do this week. However, yesterday, during dinner she told me that she planned to leave for studies and I simply proposed a few days earlier than I had planned."_

_Mikoto sighed and glanced at her silent husband, "Sasuke… you do know that you cannot just marry anyone? You are an Uchiha and…"_

"_And she is a Namikaze."_

_Stunned silence rang throughout the room and Itachi leaned forward, looking at his brother intently, "Namikaze Noriko?"_

_Sasuke nodded, "Yes, Namikaze Noriko, the only daughter of Namikaze Minato and sister of Namikaze Kyuu. She is the woman I am going to marry."_

_Uchiha Fugaku now looked pleased, "At least you have chosen a decent enough girl. She is from a good family and knowing Minato-san… his daughter will be a woman of great dignity."_

"_She is only 21 years old." Mikoto said softly, "Are you sure about this, Sasuke?"_

_The youngest Uchiha nodded, "I am, kaa-san. She is the only one I will marry."_

_Xxx_

_The wedding needed planned and executed with as much discretion as he could manage without arousing the suspicion of their families and anyone else. _

_It was a taxing affair, especially for Noriko and Sasuke had tried to be careful to ensure her health. Considering they were not living together, that became a problem. There had been days when she would look as though she had barely slept and he knew that in her condition, this added stress was not permissible. _

_In the end, Sasuke called Kyuu's help. _

_Kyuu was an unnerving man. Tall and slender with shocking red hair and unnatural golden eyes, he was a very prominent figure in society. Dangerous, selfish, intensely possessive and protective of his little sister, Sasuke knew he was not a man to be trifled with. _

_Therefore, Sasuke knew that it was best that he told Kyuu most of the truth rather than have him finding it out later, on his own. _

_Sitting in front of him, looking relaxed and regal was his soon to be brother-in-law. "I am assuming by the doomed expression in your eyes that I am not going to like what you are about to say." Kyuu said bluntly and Sasuke resisted the urge to grimace. This was where Noriko got her blunt mannerisms, it seems._

"_Yes." He admitted, "However, I have a feeling that you should know and you can help me take care of her."_

_There was no questioning whom he was talking about and the man in front of him noticed it immediately. Kyuu leaned forward, the relaxed stance disappearing. "Spill, Uchiha, Is something wrong with my sister?"_

"_She is pregnant, with my child." Kyuu stilled, it was the odd, dangerous stillness of a tiger ready to pounce on his prey and Sasuke tensed, wondering if the man would resort to violence. _

"_Explain before I tear you to shreds, Uchiha and you better have a good reason." Kyuu hissed, menacing golden eyes glaring at him. _

_Sasuke nodded calmly and explained everything. He only altered the truth a little to imply that they had been in a deep, committed relationship before that night. He told Kyuu how their drinks were spiked and how they ended up having sex and how, two weeks later Noriko informed him that she was pregnant. _

_He then told Kyuu that he had already planned to ask her to marry him and her pregnancy merely served to ask a few days earlier than he would have done. _

_As he finished explaining, he noticed that the Namikaze heir looked somewhat placated. "If I am to believe you," Kyuu started with a pointed look at him, "Then I believe that it is not your fault and neither is it Noriko's." The older man leaned forward with a frown in his smooth features, "I believe that Noriko is too young for marriage, but under these circumstances, I think I will stop trying to convince my father to stop the wedding."_

"_The wedding is putting stress on her and I cannot watch over her that is why I told you. Someone needs to look after her while I cannot." Sasuke explained and Kyuu nodded. _

_Nearly ten days after that particular conversation, Namikaze Noriko became Mrs. Uchiha Noriko. Looking resplendent in her shiro-maku and Uchikake, she was the ideal bride of every man's dreams. Sasuke was proud to have her on his arm. Throughout the evening, they went table to table. Noriko, with that diplomatic smile on her face seemed to fool people into believing that she was happy. _

_Sasuke lost count of the number of people that congratulated him but he knew exactly how many smiles of hers were false. _

_It was their wedding and they were the only once who were unhappy._

_Xxx_

_On November 10, the newest Uchiha heir was born. Noriko, tired but brilliantly beautiful in her joy, had delivered a healthy baby boy whom she named Uchiha Kouhei. The baby was overdue and they had to induce delivery but their family doctor lied on Sasuke's insistence and told his family and the child was born a few weeks early. _

_Sasuke could never hope to explain the feeling he felt when he first lay his eyes on his son. A pink little baby with a nest of inky black hair on his head, wrapped in clean white cloth resting peacefully in his mother's arms had invoked such joy within him that he was left dumfounded, staring at the scene silently from the shadows._

_He watched, entranced as Noriko leaned forward, pressing a loving kiss on the child's forehead, her rich golden hair falling forward like a curtain of silk around the two of them. It was a scene; he knew would be forever imprinted in his mind. _

_Nothing would ever compare to the beauty of that singular moment. _

_He stepped forward, wishing desperately to be a part of that intimate moment. Silently, he walked towards the bed, watching as his wife lifted her head to gaze at him with those blue eyes. She smiled at him then, an open, honest smile that he had seen so many times, directed at her father, her brother… but never at him. _

_Carefully, the new mother offered their son to him, "Uchiha Sasuke… meet your son and heir, Uchiha Kouhei." _

_His lips curled into a small smile and he took the baby in his arms, looking down at his son… his son… dear god, the mere mention of it filled his heart with something that could only be called love. _

_Cradling the child in his arm, he raised his other hand to the infant's face, his fingers gently caressing his son's cheek. So fragile and delicate, Sasuke could feel the responsibility of caring for and protecting the child fall on his shoulders as a physical weight and he accepted the burden readily._

x-x-x-x

"Otouto." Sasuke paused in his thoughts and looked up at his brother. The older Uchiha raised a brow, "Mother is asking whether the three of you will be spending the night here."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side in consideration. Living at his parents' place would cause certain problems. Noriko and he had not shared a room since that night nearly four years ago and in his current mood, he would rather that he was not forced to do so tonight.

He glanced at his wife and watched as she stood with a sleeping Kouhei in her arms and looked at him in question. "Looks like Kouhei is already asleep, we do not have a choice in the matter." He looked at Itachi, "Will you be staying too, aniki?"

He walked towards Noriko and Itachi moved alongside him, "No, I will be leaving. Kyuu, you and I have to leave for Osaka early tomorrow morning; my luggage is at the penthouse, I did not bring it with me like you did."

Sasuke looked at him with a raised brow, "Noriko thought it would be a good idea to do so. You do realize that I still think that starting a Hotel in Osaka is not wise?" Itachi looked at him impassively, "Osaka already has many Hotels… why not any other place?"

Itachi smirked, "Otouto, we are just going there to look. There is not guarantee that we will buy land there."

Sasuke gave him a dry look, "You should listen to Kyuu's advice. He is smarter than you seem to be considering he has warned you constantly that this venture is useless. Does Osaka even have room for one more Hotel?"

He took Kouhei from Noriko and scoffed. Noriko looked at them in amusement before sighing, "Itachi-nii-san means to evaluate how the successful hotels in Osaka gain their success, Sasuke-kun. I do not think he is planning to start one there. He never said that he is going to build a Hotel in Osaka. He simply said that he is going to Osaka because he plans to start a hotel under the combined names of Uchiha and Namikaze."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi and scowled when he saw how amused Itachi seemed. Once again, Itachi had managed to make a fool out of him without even trying. "You should listen to Noriko's advice. She is smarter than you seem to be."

"Tou-taaannnn." The child in his arms squirmed, glaring at him, an Uchiha glare set in his mother's turquoise eyes, before reaching out towards his mother, "Want Kaa-chan!"

Sasuke raised a brow, "Gomen nasai, I assumed you were sleeping. I wouldn't have touched you otherwise, ouji-sama." He spoke dryly and Noriko laughed. She looked at Kouhei in the eye, trying and failing to look stern.

"Kou-chan, my arms are aching." She stated, immune to his pout, "Surely staying with your otou-san is not that bad."

The prospect of causing his precious kaa-chan pain was not pleasing to him. He scowled, looking like a perfect imitation of his father and nodded exaggeratedly. He glared at his father again, "My kaa-chan can't carry Kou-chan. Tou-tan stronger than Kaa-chan. Tou-tan carry Kou-chan!" The child ordered as though it was his idea all along.

Kouhei was about to place his head on Sasuke shoulder but he seemed to remember something. He looked at Sasuke again, glaring _again_, "Kaa-chan is Kou-chan's Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan not Tou-tan's Kaa-chan." He warned and Sasuke nodded seriously, knowing that even a hint of a smirk would set Kouhei off.

Once the boy drifted off to sleep, Sasuke let his amusement show, "Of course your mother is not my mother, your mother happens to be my wife, brat." He muttered. "My three year old son hates me."

Mikoto, who was watching the entire scene with amusement, giggled softly, "I believe he gets that from you. Both Itachi and you behaved in the same manner." She looked at her eldest son, "I believe you bit your father rather harshly every time he took you from me. And Sasuke would throw his food at Fugaku everything time he came close to me."

Both Itachi and Sasuke glared at her but they did not say anything in retaliation. Itachi looked at his watched and scowled, "It is getting late. I should leave."

They all nodded. "Have a safe trip, nii-san." Noriko said with a small smile, "Don't let aniki drag you into anything unsavory, he has a penchant to getting into trouble."

It was the same smile, the gentle, soothing smile that Sasuke knew was false, that she directed at everyone but the people closest to her. In her quest to maintain distance between them, she had distanced herself from his family too.

Mrs. Uchiha and Noriko were two different people.

Mrs. Uchiha was a perfect lady. Always greeting people with a diplomatic smile on her face, her voice, low and soothing, her manner elegant and refined, she was the epitome of a traditional Japanese wife. His Yamato-Nadeshiko.

Noriko was this fiery, passionate woman with fierce intelligence and formidable business acumen that she used when she worked with her father and brother. She also possessed a sharp-tongue and wit that could force any normal man into submission. She was a woman who had an easy, wide smile that could quickly morph into a mischievous grin and a tendency to be childish when she wished to be. She was a woman who loved ramen, engaged in pillow fights with her brother, used insults as endearments to address everyone she cherished.

Absently, he tucked his son in for the night, lingering for a while by his bedside. He could never regret the birth of this child but he could not help but wonder how it would have been if Noriko and him had met under different circumstances. Would she smile at him like that? That loving smile he had seen her give their son on so many occasions. He wondered if she would melt in his embrace as Hinata did in Itachi's arms.

He needed to get away from her intoxicating presence for a while. By the time he reached their room, Noriko was already dressed for bed, reading a book with a pair of thin, wire-framed reading glasses on her face. He paused briefly at that, she looked rather scholarly when she wore those glasses.

She looked up at him briefly, a fine golden brow arched and Sasuke shook his head before heading out to the terrace.

How depressing was this? He was the one who had insisted that they get married. He could have waited, courted her. He was so foolish to think that it would be an ideal married life, no nagging wife, freedom to do as he wished and an heir.

Now it seemed that he lived a hollow life. The one woman he wanted was the one he was married to but she was also the one who seemed most out of reach.

He leaned against the railing, lit a cigarette, and looked up at the night sky. Was it really too late to start? She was after all, his wife. He could try. He had nothing to lose and everything to gain. He needed more time to think. Maybe, this trip to Osaka was a blessing in disguise.

"You have been depressed all evening." Sasuke's lips curled into a sarcastic smile. Leave it up to her to notice such things.

"Hn."

He could feel her piercing eyes on his back and he wondered whether he had the courage to turn about and look into them. There was a moment of silence and he turned to look at her. She looked calm as always, looking at him with that same gentle, soothing smile on her face. "I would recommend that you go to bed early, you will need your mind sharp tomorrow when you leave for Osaka."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as she turned and walked back into the room. As always, she did not ask any questions. As always, her hand silently reached out to him, offering comfort when he needed it.

She really was an ideal wife.

Shaking his head, he continued staring at the sky until sleep started to encroach upon him. When he slipped into the bed, she was already asleep, looking serene and unguarded. He did not know how long his eyes lingered on her face. His hand rose, as if on its own accord, to caress her cheek, tracing those high cheekbones and slender brows.

With one last caress, he withdrew, closing his eyes and laying back on the other side of the bed. A slow smirk crawled onto his lips. She was going to be his and nothing would stop him from slipping slyly into her bed, her arms and her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In name only

Author: Agni

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: AU, Fem Naru. Sasu/Naru. OOC prominent. Was supposed to be an oneshot but grew to be a twoshot.

AN: Two-shot birthday gift for my friend Rad-the-bad. Happy belated Birthday Radha!

Summary: Theirs is a marriage _in name only_. What is an ideal relationship to others is a sham to them but for how long? Will they be able to give up the easy but hollow life they enjoyed to experience the glory of love?

xxx

When he woke in the morning, it was only a few moments before the alarm was set to ring. He found himself pleasantly surprised.

It had been long since such warmth had greeted him good morning. She was so close, her head resting trustingly on his shoulder and her pale, slender arms wrapped loosely around him. Her breath was caressing his collarbone and her body pressed against his side.

He felt a flare of desire within him as he wrapped his arms around her possessively, turning his head a little to bury his nose into her silk-like hair. It felt perfectly natural to hold her like this, as though she was made for him and him only.

The beeping of the alarm broke the calm of the morning and Sasuke reached out to silence it. She was already awake, shifting and yawning. Noriko had yet to realize that she was wrapped securely in her husband's embrace.

The amused Uchiha waited patiently for her to comprehend the situation, wondering what her reaction would be.

Sure enough, she stiffened when she realized who was holding her. Slowly she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked up at him through her lashes. He favored her with an amused look and pointedly tightened his arms around her, "Well, you certainly are a pleasant sight to wake up to."

A rosy blush graced her cheeks and she ducked her head instantly to hide it. Pressing her face into his shoulder, she groaned when he chuckled. "T'is been nearly four years since we married and _now_ he decides to flirt with me." She grumbled broken squirming away from him, shooting a glare at him through her crystalline eyes. "Don't you have a flight to catch?"

Just as he had thought. It was too early in the morning for her to carefully construct the 'heiress mask' she used whenever she was dealing with him. Too early to act. She would regret her impulsiveness later. She would curse herself for blushing in his presence, for submitting, just for a fleeting second.

However, he also knew that he had made a dent in her shield. He may not remember much about the night Kouhei was conceived, but he remembered the way she had responded to his touch. He remembered the manner in which she had trembled with passion in his embrace.

She was a woman of passion and he would remind her of it.

With a sly, seductive smirk, he released her. His eyes dark and smoky and he got the most alluring response. He loved the way her eyes widened, a look almost too innocent for a mother of a child. She moved back a little, her hand coming up to the front of her yukata, her slender fingers grasping the thick cotton cloth tightly.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, her voice a little higher than usual and Sasuke backed off a slightly, knowing that he had to do this carefully. She was not used to him being like this. He too was stoic and impassive during their interactions throughout their marriage and his sudden shift could unsettle her and force her to become defensive.

That was the last thing he wanted.

He softened his look because while he did not want her to get alarmed, he did not wish for her to think he was playing with her either. "Kouhei will soon start wailing for his kaa-chan. Why don't you go greet him while I get ready for my trip? We will go down for breakfast together."

She nodded silently and quickly fled from the room and Sasuke knew that by the time he was done getting ready, his Noriko will be Mrs. Uchiha again.

He was right.

When he entered the room that his mother had provided for Kouhei, she was already composed and elegant as always. Her gentle hands were smoothing down Kouhei clothes and their son chattered about one thing or the other while looking at her with large, loving and devoted eyes.

"Noriko, I can't find my briefcase and laptop, did we forget to bring them?"

She looked up with a frown, "I am sure I brought them along, Sasuke-kun." She stood up and brushed her skirt, looking thoughtful, "Why don't the two of you go down for breakfast while I search for it?"

Sasuke nodded and held his hand out towards his son. The silent child pouted, looking at his mother and then his father. It was Noriko's stern and exasperated glare that prompted him to move, "Honestly," she muttered under her breath, "When will this behavior of his end?"

Sasuke smirked when his little boy's small hands slipped into his. The child looked up at him shyly through his lashes with his mother's blue eyes and the older Uchiha found that this was his favorite expression on both his wife and son's face.

"Come Kou-chan, let's get you fed. While we are at it, you can tell me what otou-san should bring from Osaka for you." Sasuke smirked, a little bit of bribery never hurt.

Xxx

It took mere three days worth of separation for his son to realize that he loved his Tou-san too. Every night Sasuke returned to the room he was staying in, exhausted and irritated only to receive a call from Noriko. She would laughingly inform him that Kouhei wished to speak to him.

Her sweet, much-missed voice would give way to his son's slightly annoying whine. The child would first be angry with him, telling him that his kaa-chan missed him and he should come home. Then he would grudgingly ask him to return because he wanted his souvenirs. That grudging demand would then degenerate into a whine begging him to return.

Every night, Sasuke followed the same routine of placating his son, promising him souvenirs and an early return.

That night was different. He lay in his bed, trying to stay awake for the much-anticipated phone call. Every moment that passed caused more dread to coil in his stomach. An odd instinct was telling him that something was not right.

His tapped his fingers impatiently against his bicep and glared at the ceiling. Maybe Noriko was busy. She was the CFO of Konohagakure organization after all. Still, Sasuke felt anxious, his phone grasped tightly in his hand.

The silence of the room was broken when his phone buzzed. He flipped it open, feeling his shoulders tense in anticipation.

"Noriko?"

"_Sasuke-kun…" _

It was not his wife's voice but it conveyed many things. He was out of his bed in the blink of an eye, "I will be there as soon as possible."

There was a sigh; "_Sasuke-kun_" his father-in-law's voice was gentle and soothing. "_There was a bank robbery and Noriko was present in that bank when it happened._" Sasuke's hands did not stop as he packed his bags. "_They recognized her for who she was… they thought they would earn more money if they took her as hostage._"

Sasuke stilled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "Where is she?"

"_In the hospital. Takahashi-sensei is taking good care of her._"

"What happened?" He hissed, his hands fisting as he felt rage growing within him. How dare they…

There was a slight hesitation and Sasuke stilled completely, "_She seemed to be negotiating with them. She had managed to coerce them to let the children out… they did not realize that one of those children were her own._"

"Kouhei was there!"

"_Yes, he is with your mother now. He is safe and unharmed._" Some part of Sasuke relaxed at that.

Minato voice became a little strained as he continued, "_One in their group was particularly violent. He shot many people though none of them was injured fatally. _" Sasuke was getting impatient. What about his Noriko? What happened to her?

"_Kami-sama, she was shot three times, Sasuke._"

"What?" His voice was a strangled whisper, his eyes wide and unseeing as he sat down heavily on his bed.

"_That lunatic was waving his gun about as though it was a damn toy!_" His father-in-law whispered furiously. "_It is a miracle that my daughter survived. None of those wounds would have been fatal but she has lost so much blood…_" There was a pained sigh and Sasuke stood again, glancing about his room. Thankfully, there was nothing more left to pack. "_Come home, Sasuke. Kouhei needs you home._"

"I am on my way."

His strides were swift as walked out of the room, dialing his brother's number as took the elevator to ride downstairs.

"_Sasuke, it is late._" Itachi informed him bluntly but Sasuke paid not heed.

"Noriko is in the hospital, aniki." His voice came out oddly vulnerable and he could hear his brother getting out of bed.

"_Where are you?_" His aniki's voice was low, comforting and Sasuke leaned back tiredly. "_Sasuke, otouto, where are you?_"

"I am heading downstairs."

"_Good. Clear the bills and ask them to get us a car and arrange for the tickets. I will get Kyuu and will meet you in the lobby._" Sasuke nodded silently but his brother seemed to understand.

The elevator doors slid open and he flew past them. He must have look unlike himself in a pair of jeans and a plain black T-shirt. It was very different from his usual immaculate self. He did not care.

The hotel's front desk staff was swift and supportive, realizing that something was amiss the moment they saw him. They carried out his requests without question while a another member of the staff brought him some tea to drink.

Strong, but familiar hands came to rest upon his shoulder. Without even looking, he knew who it was. The hands pressed him down, their grip almost bruising. "Aniki…"

Itachi did not say anything but that familiar strength was enough to stall the dark, burning emotions growing within him. He watched absently as Kyuu spoke to the staff. Those unnatural golden eyes chilling and impatient. Sasuke was grateful that he was not asking questions. He was not sure he could answer them now.

How could he describe the spine chilling fear he felt in those long moments as he waited helplessly in the lobby? How could he describe the choking, dreadful fury that bubbled within him at the mere thought of someone harming even a hair on his beloved's head?

The very thought of Noriko being at someone else's mercy. The thought of a gun aimed at her, or bullets piercing her body seemed surreal to him. Such things did not happen to him. Such things happened to those other people, not to him, not to his wife and son.

He closed his eyes and pushed down the moan of anguish that was fighting its way past his lips. He had to see her. He couldn't lose her now. Not after realizing just how deeply she became a part of him when she took his name.

Kyuu sat down beside him with a sigh, "They managed to get three first class tickets for last flight that leaves tonight. We still have time. Our luggage is being brought down now. We will be at Tokyo in two hours."

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment before words spilled from his lips. Kyuu needed to know. He had the right to know. He told his brother-in-law what he had been told; his eyes staring ahead blankly, only the pressure of his brother's hands on his shoulders keeping his still and calm.

Kyuu went dangerously silent after his explanation but Sasuke did not notice. He did not notice how Itachi's fingers tightened on his shoulders or the furious look that crossed those usually eerily impassive eyes.

The moment the car came, the three of them left the hotel with swift strides. Sasuke did not relax even a bit until they were in their seats on the flight back home.

The flight took just over an hour to reach Tokyo. All the while, the three of them stayed silent, unable to say anything to each other. Noriko was the only thing on their minds.

Itachi was the only one who called their father to ask which hospital Noriko was admitted to. He directed the cab driver, looking at Sasuke with narrowed eyes ever so often. If there was one person in this world who knew him inside out, it was his brother. "Father says that she is safe now. Minato-san had panicked and Takahashi-sensei thought she had lost a great amount of blood. The fact of the matter is, two of the gunshot wounds are just grazes of the bullet. Only one did considerable damage."

Sasuke bared his teeth in a silent snarl, "There _shouldn't_ be any gunshot wounds on her."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "I know that. I also know that you need to calm down otouto because your son is still in the hospital and he can not afford to see you like this."

Kyuu was still silent and composed, looking out of the window of the cab with no expression on his face.

They stopped outside the hospital and Sasuke got of the cab, running into the hospital. His father was right by the desk, waiting for him. He followed the older Uchiha without a single word or comment.

Kouhei was sitting by his mother's bed in the room assigned to her. Never had Sasuke allowed anyone to put his son in such a state. No one made his son cry like that, in pure sorrow and pain. He walked forwards swiftly, lifting the child off his chair and into his arms in one deft swing.

"Tou-tan…" Sasuke hated how weak Kouhei's voice sounded; he despised the way the small body trembled in his arms.

"Kouhei, I need you to listen to me carefully." Sasuke started seriously, looking at those tear-stained features with a frown. The child nodded and he continued, "Kaa-chan is hurt. She will not wake up for a while but I need you to know and understand that she is okay. Do you understand me, musuko?"

Kouhei shook his head, "Tou-tan, kaa-chan was talking nicely to that man. Kaa-chan told him to let us out, and then kaa-chan got hurt."

Sasuke nodded, taking a deep steadying breath, "Kaa-chan is hurt, Kouhei. I know that but she will be all right. Kouhei, you need to understand this. Kaa-can getting hurt is not Kou-chan's fault. You know that right?"

Kouhei looked at him uncertainly. "Kouhei, it is not your fault." He insisted, recognizing the source of his son's distress.

The child nodded slowly. "Good, now, I want you to go with Itachi and get some sleep, alright? You know how my aniki drives the car. He is so fast that he will have you back here mere moments after you wake up."

Kouhei stilled before his wide, frightened eyes looked at him. "Musuko, remember that time when I told you that all big brothers are strong and wise?" Kouhei nodded, "And you know Itachi is my aniki, right?" The child nodded again, "So he is stronger and wiser than tou-san is at the moment, Kouhei. Please go with him, you will be safe and I promise, I wouldn't let anything happen to your kaa-chan, you trust your tou-san, don't you?"

Kouhei nodded slowly before reaching out towards the silent Itachi. Sasuke handed him over to his brother without a word, looking into Itachi's ebony eyes in silent thanks.

Kami-sama knew he did not have the strength to comfort his child right now.

Xxx

He was so relieved, so blessedly relieved to see those thick, golden lashes flutter open, revealing dazed blue eyes. She was all right, fortunate enough to escape a deadly situation with her life.

He pressed the bell by the bed; he needed to inform the doctor that she was awake.

His eyes landed on her bandaged shoulder, the only place on her body where one of the bullets had done serious harm. After his son had left, it had taken everything within him to resist the urge to take her in his arms and hold her tight, shielding her from the world.

He had waited silently by her bed, reading the police report that his father had managed to procure, wondering if this could have been prevented if he had not been in Osaka. Sasuke wanted those glorious eyes to open because he was lost.

Now that she was awake, he couldn't bring himself to speak. He watched as those eyes scanned her surroundings before landing on him. She seemed to frown, as though in confusion and for a tense moment Sasuke feared that she did not remember him.

She must have read something on his face because the next instant, her eyes softened. "You are here, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was low, a little raspy but there was strength underneath it.

Sasuke nodded, leaning forward to look at her intently. "Your wounds were not fatal, Noriko." He told her, his eyes never leaving her, "You lost copious amount of blood but not enough to endanger your life. You will be feeling weak for a while. Your wounds will heal in time. You will be just fine."

Her eyes widened a fraction when she realized that he was trying to assure not only her but also himself. She seemed to look at him more intently then, her eyes taking in his ruffled appearance and his slightly distressed gaze. Her lips thinned when she realized how pale he looked and how his hands held the tough material of his jeans in a white-knuckled grip.

'_Anata…_' her eyes softened and her hands itched to reach out to him but her own insecurity and doubts held her back. The sight of her proud husband looking so undone was unbearable even if it was for her sake.

"Kouhei is fine, a little shaken and worried about you, but fine." Sasuke continued.

Noriko nodded before narrowing her eyes at him. "And you?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You have been unconscious for more than two days, Noriko. Do you need something to eat? Drink? The doctor will be here soon."

"Answer the question, Sasuke."

The Uchiha stilled before narrowing his eyes at her, "How do you think I am, Noriko? You think I am all right with the fact that some insane criminal pointed his gun at my wife and used her as target practice?" He leaned forward, "I can't get the sight of you lying helpless and grievously injured on the hospital bed with our son crying by your side, out of my head. I can't get my head around the fact that I fucking knew something was wrong before your father even called to tell me what happened."

"Sasuke…"

He sat back, combing his fingers through his hair. "Kami-sama, Noriko. Don't do that to me again."

Her sigh was barely audible but he heard it. "Sasuke-kun…"

That formality was back again. He raised his head to glare at her, "I am your husband, woman. Get that through your head and stop talking to me as though I am a stranger."

Noriko's eyes widened but Sasuke did not care. He was wit's end. Two days of sleepless nights waiting for her to wake, two days of restlessness and anxiety, two days of watching his son become withdrawn and silent, he did not have the patience to deal with her infuriating heiress mask.

Harsh words would have spilled from his mouth if Takahashi-sensei had not stepped into the room at that moment. Sasuke looked into those stunned eyes for the last time before he swept out of the room, leaving the doctor to examine her.

Xxx

Things weren't quite the same ever since that day in the hospital. Even after Noriko had been discharged and well on her way to recovery, the words he had spoken that day remained like a tangible wall between them.

Both of them were intelligent people, there was no mistaking the emotions his words had implied. The pretence of normalcy and calm that had existed between them before the incident had evaporated.

The irony of the situation was that their relationship had never been this tense, not even during the first few awkward months of their marriage. They had been so secure in their hollow relationship that the new factor of real emotions being involved had put them on edge.

However, Sasuke did not care. They were in the make or break stage of their relationship and he would be damned if he let that woman slip through his fingers.

A sudden, loud cry had him off his seat and running up the stairs in the blink of an eye. The door to his son's room was open; Noriko was there, cradling Kouhei protectively to her breast as she whispered soothingly in his ear. Her hand was still in a brace and he was certain that holding Kouhei like this must have been very painful.

The young mother's intensely worried eyes locked with his helplessly and Sasuke entered the room with a small frown. Kouhei's nightmares seemed to have increased in severity and frequency over the last few days. He had become even more possessive of his mother now, if such a thing was possible.

Sasuke was at a loss. He knelt before them, rubbing his child's back gently, "Kouhei, it's alright, musuko. Kaa-chan is right here, you see. Tou-san is here too." Kouhei just tightened his little arms around her and Sasuke could understand the feeling. He had lost count of how many times he had woken from nightmares himself, aching to have Noriko in his arms, just to ensure that she was alive and well.

He sighed and stood, offering his hand to Noriko. His wife looked at him questioningly but thankfully accepted it and stood with Kouhei clinging to her tightly.

He did not let go of the hand, pulling her along with him towards his room. Her steps faltered at the door but did not stop. He pulled her in and closed the door before he nodded towards the bed, "Tuck him in, he should feel more secure with us sleeping next to him."

She nodded, carefully placing the now sleeping child back in bed. She sat up his side, stroking her cheek, "Do you think we should consult a psychologist about this?"

Sasuke shrugged off his robe and tossed it over a chair, "We should wait for a few more days. Maybe, once he is certain that you are not going to leave him, those nightmares with cease." He sat down next to her, looking down at their child. "He feels guilt, Noriko, it take time for it to dissipate."

"It is not his fault." She whispered, her voice soft and anguished.

"He is a smart child. He knew that you drew attention to yourself by negotiating with the criminals to release the children. He understands that they would not have targeted you specifically if they had not known who you were. He understands that he was one of those children you wished to protect. He does not comprehend that you would have done the same if he wasn't there. To him, you wanted to protect him and him only and so this is his fault."

"This cannot continue Sasuke, he will fall sick!" Her voice was now laced with desperation, wondering how scared her innocent little baby will become because of the incident.

He looked at her with a raised brow, "I realize that but we have to be patient." When she opened her mouth to protest, Sasuke leaned forward and cupped her cheek. "Noriko, look at me." Brilliant blue eyes turned to him with pain written in them. She was really a protective mother. "This is something that cannot be avoided. We just have to help him through it. I am not too worried. He will get through. I would have worried if he hadn't reacted at all."

Sasuke withdrew his hand but held her gaze, "What I _am _worried about is your health. You are not taking care of yourself. You are injured but you are not taking rest, not eating properly, working when I clearly told you not to… Kouhei will get more worried than he already is if _you_ fall sick."

She went silent after that. That same deep, disturbing silence her brother went into whenever he was angry or upset.

Sasuke leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes. She was possibly the most complex woman he had ever encountered. Kouhei was her world, and he knew, he was her world too. She would lose herself in worry every time anything happened to either of them.

He looked at her through hooded eyes, watching. In his mind, he compared her to the girl he had seen the morning after the night Kouhei was conceived. The same hair that flowed down her back in glorious golden curls, the same eyes, enchanting yet distant, but she was different. Motherhood that enhanced her natural beauty hundredfold, something he had always thought to be impossible.

When he was certain that Kouhei was asleep, he took Noriko's hand again, coercing her to his feet. She looked at him questioningly but he did not say anything, leading her to the terrace just outside his room.

Noriko looked uncertain now, her eyes gazing questioningly at his silent profile.

It was time to set things straight between them because Sasuke was at the ends of his patience. He sat down on a settee by the railing before pulling her down, his arms wrapping around her firmly as he held her, her back against his chest.

He had her trapped.

"I think I have let this continue long enough. If we continue to let things be unspoken between us, our relationship is going to turn sour." He whispered against her ear, but his voice was firm.

She stayed silent for a while, stiff and unmoving in the circle of his arms. Slowly, her body relaxed, her head sagging against his shoulder. "What do you want me to say?"

Sasuke arms tightened, "Simple yes and no answers, Noriko."

She nodded.

"Do you trust me?"

The answer came without any hesitation. "Yes."

"Are you happy with the way our marriage was before?"

She looked at the sculpted gardens beyond the railing and shook her head, "No."

He looked down at her, admiring her moonlit features, "Do you want to leave me?"

"No!" Her wide eyes immediately turned to him in panic at the question. She could never… she would be…

She couldn't live without him…

His hard eyes softened and he leaned forward, pressing a light kiss against her forehead. "Do you love me?"

Her breath caught in her throat at that question. Sasuke waited for the answer patiently but her eyes said it all. "_Yes…_"

That changed everything.

She turned her head away quickly, her eyes clouding in uncertainty and pain again and Sasuke smirked. "It is only fair that I return the favor. Ask away."

She turned to look at him in surprise. "Any question you have for me, Noriko." He spread his arms in an open gesture, "From you, I have nothing to hide."

She did not take up on the offer. Too afraid to ask… too insecure of her place in her life to ask. Sasuke knew, he could see it.

"There were days I used to watch you when you interacted with your friends, your father and brother…" Sasuke started, whispering against her ear so that she would concentrate on him and only him. "I came to crave that smile of yours… I came to long for those mischievous eyes to light in my presence. Jealous," he smirked wryly, "I was so horribly jealous that you were my wife but everyone else knew you much better than I did."

Noriko looked up at him with realization dawning in her eyes. "I was so foolish to think that ours was an ideal marriage. The hollowness struck me when I realized that I longed to hold to in my arms. I desired your body but craved your heart. At the night of Itachi's engagement, I had decided. I wanted this marriage to be real. I hated that mask you used to maintain distance between us… I was so angry with you…"

"Anata... I…"

Sasuke stilled at the endearment. It rolled off her tongue so easily; as though that was the only manner in which she addressed him in her mind. "The morning after that, when I woke up with you in my arms… It was bliss." He whispered, brushing his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck, causing a soft, barely audible moan to escape her lips. "When I was in Osaka, I couldn't wait for nights to come because then you would call and I could hear your sweet, sweet voice again."

She tentatively leaned against him, tilting her head to the side slightly in offering.

Sasuke smirked. "My beautiful, bewildering wife, you became the center of my entire world."

"Do you love me?" She asked at last, looking up at him shyly through her lashes.

Sasuke's answer was simple and sincere. "Yes."

Xxx

"Does Kouhei still suffer from nightmares?"

Noriko smiled at her mother-in-law and shook her head, "He doesn't seem to have any for the past few nights." She answered, relief evident in her voice. "Sasuke's solution seems to work. We were planning on letting him sleep in his own room tonight; if he suffers more of them then I think we will have to see a psychologist."

Mikoto frowned, glancing out of the window at the child who was playing with Sarutobi-san's grandson. "He does seem more energetic than I last saw him."

Noriko nodded as she sipped her tea. "That he is."

"You on the other hand look as though you need some more rest." She said sternly. Noriko raised her surprised eyes to her mother-in-law, caught off guard. She felt just fine. "And some private time with your husband."

Her eyes widened, her lips parting in surprise when she spotted an all too familiar smirk on the older woman's lips. "Okaa-san I… "

Mikoto smiled, "You are a young and beautiful woman and I dare say my son is a very handsome man… it is a combination for a good romance story." Noriko blushed. "I raised two sons from whom Kou-chan seems to inherit _brat_ genes. I wouldn't put it past the boy that smart to purposefully interfere in your private time."

"Kouhei wouldn't do that… he is too young to notice such things."

"Regardless," Mikoto shrugged elegantly, "I am taking Kou-chan with me for the day and I have already asked Itachi to send Sasuke home after they have lunch with those important clients they were meeting today."

Noriko gasped in dismay. Sasuke was positively _predatory_ these days and Mikoto had taken away her shield.

"Oh okaa-san… what have you done?" she groaned and Mikoto looked faintly concerned. "He has been waiting for such an opportunity to arise." She shook her head, her pale cheek coloring in a delightful blush. "He will eat me alive." She muttered under her breath but Mikoto heard it.

The older woman's eyes widened in surprise when she realized what Noriko's words implied and her laughter rang throughout the room. "That is the intension, my dear." She smiled and stood, moving forward to press a motherly kiss on Noriko's head, "I will be leaving now, expect Itachi to bring Kouhei back after dinner time."

Noriko nodded absently, watching as the older woman walked out and spoke to Kouhei. She knew her son wouldn't refuse to go. His grandmother would play the Itachi card and Kouhei worshiped his uncle. She smiled when she saw Kouhei nod eagerly. He waved at her and stumbled alongside his grandmother to reach for the car parked a distance away.

Her bright blue eyes glanced at her wristwatch and she sighed. He would be home in little over and hour. Rubbing her sore shoulder, which still ached despite the fact that it was nearly healed, she stood, hoping to get some of her office work done before he returned home.

She did not know how long she sat at the desk in the study, busily typing, her brows furrowed in concentration. She did not look up when a servant brought the coffee she had asked for, wishing to finish what she had set her mind to before her husband came home and distracted her.

Noriko did not notice that the very same man who was on her mind was now leaning against the doorway with an amused look in his eyes.

"Mother wants more grandchildren."

Noriko started in surprise, looking at him with wide eyes before what he said registered. Her eyes narrowed at once, "She does, does she? Maybe if Nii-san shifts his wedding with Hinata-chan to an earlier date, she might get one soon."

Sasuke's lips twitched. "She says the Kouhei needs siblings."

Noriko nodded in perfect agreement. "Cousins are just as good as siblings."

"She says that you need another child to spoil."

Noriko raised a brow, "No thanks, the two I have are a handful and a half."

That caught Sasuke off-guard. He frowned in confusion and looked at his wife, "Two?"

She looked at him in perfect seriousness, "Of course, two. Didn't you know? One of them is standing right in front of me."

Sasuke smirked, unfazed. He walked forward slowly, his eyes glinting when he noticed that she was looking at him warily. He stepped behind her, lowering himself so that his lips were close to her ear, "You lie, my little Kitsune." His deep voice caused her to stiffen in awareness, her eyes becoming shadowed with desire. "Tell me, _saiai,_" he whispered, "now that you don't have our son to hide behind, what are you going to do?"

Noriko stilled for a moment, looking down at the desk indecisively. He had already confessed his love to her and she did not doubt him or the strength of his feeling. She knew him well, even if he thought she did not. She had slowly fallen in love with him during her pregnancy and that love had only grown over the years.

However, his touch was alien. She knew that he remembered most of what happened during that night but she did not remember anything. She did not remember his kisses nor did she remember his touch.

He was pure seduction. Always teasing her, always testing her restraint now that he knew she loved him, desired him. Those sly touches that meant to tempt, those warm embraces that were meant sooth her, those scorching looks that were meant to remind her.

Remind her that she belonged to him.

'_How could I not give in?_' She asked to herself as she stood and turned to face him. The expression on her face was an odd mix of love and vulnerability as she reached out to him, finally giving in.

Coal black eyes burned as Sasuke's expression turned serious. He took her outstretched hand, pulling her to him gently. Always gently. She was so strong and passionate in everything but when it came to her heart… she was so endearingly fragile.

He lowered his head, staring into her eyes as he spoke, "It is so simple to be happy, but so difficult to be simple… I heard this phrase a long time ago and it is now I realize the importance of it." He kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger for a while, "Let's stay simple Noriko… There is no need for elaborate words and gestures between us. There is no need for us to make our lives needlessly complicated."

She laughed softly, "You are being philosophical. Where did you hear that phrase?"

Sasuke shrugged, leading her out of the study and to their room, "From Itachi."

His wife raised a brow, "I should have known. People like you can't comprehend such things."

He narrowed his eyes at her, inwardly smirked at the look of pure mischief in her eyes. "People like me?"

She nodded, her eyes gleaming, "Yup." She grinned cheekily, "People like you within whom precious things such as creativity is all but dead. Who don't understand the finer points of life. You know…" She shrugged, the look on her face almost too innocent, "People who are emotionless bastards."

Sasuke raised a brow, "Emotionless bastards? I do believe that I have been acting more like a sentimental Romeo rather than an emotionless bastard."

She pouted for a moment, realizing that he was right before her eyes started sparkling again. She drew away from him, backing away with her hands folded behind her back once they were in his room.

Sasuke raised a brow coolly as he locked his door, waiting her comeback as he shed his coat and tie. "Okay, not an emotionless bastard… just a bastard."

The Uchiha paused, "Is that my new nickname?"

"Eh?" Sasuke's lips twitched. It seemed that Noriko did not posses the same eloquence as Mrs. Uchiha did.

He sauntered over to her, his arms slipping about her petite body, "You call Kyuu _baka-aniki. _You call your friend Lee _thick-brows. _You call Gaara, _Panda-chan, _you call your grandfather _ero-jii-chan_ and your father _air-headed blonde…_" he smirked at her blush, "Need I say more?"

"Teme…" she growled and Sasuke nodded seriously, "Okay, I have been christened as 'teme' now. Should I return the favor, kirei Kitsune?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Why do you call me that?"

He smirked, slyly maneuvering her to the bed. "Like the Kitsune spirit in the legends, you are a shape-shifter. You change yourself to fool those around you; you are a mischievous little vixen." He brushed his lips against hers before abruptly pushing her onto the bed.

Noriko squeaked, her wide eyes staring into his liquid ebony gaze as he loomed over her. "If I am a fox then what are you?" she asked, feeling breathless because of the closeness between them.

He lowered his lips to her neck, showering light, teasing kisses on the sensitive skin, "I do not know… what do you think I am, saiai?" he asked absently as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"A snake," she whimpered as he nipped her jaw, "A sly snake that slithers its way into the hearts of unsuspecting women."

"Is that so?" Came his amused response. Onyx eyes darkened as he removed her blouse, observing her glowing skin only made more tempting by her black lace bra. "This snake wants to make a permanent home in your heart." He whispered, watching with fascination as his pale fingers trailed up her sides, caressing that silky expanse sensually.

Her hands came up tentatively, a slender finger tracing his jaw and her eyes held the same fascination he was feeling. "_Love…_" her whisper was full of wonder and desire. Her eyes were intent on his features, taking in every detail with adoration written clearly on her face.

Sasuke nuzzled her cheek, kissing the corner of her lips. "I have longed to hold you like this…" he whispered, his arm slipping underneath her to release the hook of her bra. "For so long." He rose, pulling her into a sitting position and onto his lap. His hand traveled up her bare back, pushing her close to him, so much so that her supple breasts were now pressed her his clothed chest.

Her moan whispered against his ear as a hand shyly traveled down his shoulder to his chest, releasing the buttons of his shirt, one by one. Sasuke was keenly aware of every button that was being released. He was aware of the ghost touch of those artistic fingers of his newly revealed flesh.

"Sasuke…" she hissed, her head thrown back when his fingers touch her sensitive breast, experimentally caressing the extremely soft skin. A moan barely passed her lips when he seized them with his, initiating a real kiss. It was utter bliss.

Her lips parted willingly underneath his, a smile obvious on her tempting mouth. "Gorgeous, Kitsune… you are absolutely gorgeous." He whispered harshly before pressing her body against his, violating her mouth with all his pent up passion. She moaned sensually, winding a slender arm around his shoulders, her finger's sinking into his inky black hair.

Feelings stirred within him, as a great beast unfurling his wings and suddenly his senses could perceive everything. His entire world was focused on her. Her intoxicating scent and the taste of her on his tongue, the press of her willing body against his, the odd melody of her moans and sighs, all these things captivated him completely.

The skin of her thigh was so pale, so soft as his hand glided up the length of it that he could resist stoking it again and again, slowly inching closer to the most intimate part of her body. She groaned, her entire body trembling as she fisted her fingers in his hair, responding to his kiss with fervor.

Soon he had her naked and panting underneath him, looking up at him with those lust-darkened eyes. A hiss of desire tore past his lips at the seductive picture she made. He wanted to exploit her thoroughly, leaving no part untouched but his need for her was much too keen for such an exploration.

His eyes darkened as he slipped into the cradle of her thighs. His lips closed upon her breast, his breath stilling at the low, husky moan that escaped her. Oh, she was driving him insane. He felt all his restrains fleeing him when her exploring fingers danced down his spine, her body arching, and molding to his perfectly.

"Sasuke" her voice was raw with desire, her eyes pure seduction. That was all he could stand. A strong hand slipped underneath her to lift her hips, he molded his lips to her for another passionate kiss, finally giving into his desire.

She arched, convulsing in his arm, her eyes wide and moist when he buried himself within her warmth. Her lips parting in a choked cry as her head thrashed to the side, slender fingers fisting around the sheets underneath her. Her husband, warm, powerful body settled over hers and she trembled, feeling so completely full.

"Anata…" she sobbed, pulling him down to her for a desperate kiss. The flood of emotions she was experiencing was maddening. Was this how it was supposed to be? The feeling of being possessed and loved to such an extent that it changed you forever?

"Noriko… _koishii_…" he groaned, peppering kisses on her face and neck, overwhelmed with love for the woman who was his wife. He laced his fingers with hers as he moved, his mind, body and soul immersed completely in her.

Noriko drew him to her, wrapping her arms around him completely as he took her. Stabbing sparks of pleasure assaulted her with each powerful thrust and she buried her face in his neck, her harsh pants whispering against his moist skin. The feeling of him within her, the sensation of his arms around her, his kisses, his fingers, his lips, his tongue… every bit of him had forever stained her skin.

She was his.

Nothing could ever remove the memory of him from her skin, nothing could ever hope of come between two souls so hopelessly tangled in a web such intense love that there was no distinction between one and the other. She looked at his precious face, her eyes moist. He was her beloved. Her husband.

"_Sasuke!_"

He grunted as her body tightened like a vice around him. His lips slamming against hers in a harsh, blind kiss, he gripped her hips tightly at the sudden hike in pleasure.

Suddenly he went rigid in her arms and she gasped. At the peak of his ecstasy, the world around him blurred, his wife's brilliant eyes was his only anchor. "Noriko…" he groaned, sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder and he jerked in her embrace, releasing deep within her.

All strength suddenly left him and he fell, gasping, on top of her delicate body. Gathering her possessively in his arms he turned onto his back, letting his enchantress lay limply, exhausted, on his chest.

"Maybe mother will get her wish after all." He spoke slyly into her ear.

"Teme!" she hit him with a pillow.

Xxx

Having a warm woman on his lap, responding to his teasing touches and kisses so amusingly was a new experience for Sasuke. One that he enjoyed immensely.

Noriko was positively glowing despite the disgruntled frown on her face that was there because of his antics. Several times, she had tired to get up but he wouldn't let her. Now that he had his hands on her, he would touch her, kiss her, make love to her whenever he desired.

He snapped his eyes towards the door as it banged open, his arms tightening protectively around his wife.

"Kou-chan!" She laughed and Sasuke scowled at the black blur launched itself at them, landing deftly on Noriko's lap. Sasuke grunted at the suddenly increase in weight and narrowed his eyes on his son.

"Tou-tan! Tachi-ji-tan took Kou-chan to office! Tou-tan wasn't there!" The child looked disappointed. "Kou-chan wanted to see Tou-tan in office! Hina-ba-chan said that tou-tan was a _big _boss. Kou-chan wanted to see Tou-tan be big boss!"

"Kouhei-kun, I am sure your otou-san will take you to office with him someday." Itachi's amused voice came from the doorway, his lips curling into that Uchiha smirk at the sight of Noriko's blush.

"Come on, Kou-chan," Noriko said hastily as she got off her husband's lap, "Tell me about you day with Tachi-ji-san." She smiled shyly at her brother-in-law before glaring at her husband and walking swiftly out of the room.

Sasuke watched her leave with dark, smoky eyes before turning to his brother with a raised brow. "Big boss?"

Itachi smirked, "It would seem that behind your back, Kouhei thinks that the world revolves around the sun because you say so." Coal black eyes were amused, "You happen to be his superhero." Sasuke snorted in disbelief at which the older Uchiha chuckled. "I believe his exact wording was 'My Tou-tan is the best Tou-tan in the world. Tou-tan is _never_ wrong!'"

Sasuke raised a brow and shook his head in amusement. "Who knew?"

"So…" The older Uchiha smirked.

"So?"

"You finally managed to make her yours?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at Itachi in disbelief.

Itachi leaned back and crossed his arms, "You should know by now, otouto." Black eyes gleamed, "You can never hide your pain from me. I will always know."

"Aniki…"

"I knew there was something off when you announced that you had asked her to marry you, Sasuke." Itachi's lips curled into a slight scowl. "I knew Namikaze Noriko well, though not personally. I knew that she was much more dedicated to her studies and career than most. She did not indulge in socialization much, even if she had a group of good friends." The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes, "Even if you were involved, she would have insisted that she should complete her MBA course before marriage."

Sasuke scowled. He knew that and it was disconcerting that his brother had figured it out. "How did you know?"

Itachi smirked, "I had planned on courting her before you even met her, Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha started in surprise, looking at Itachi with wide eyes. "Courting?"

Itachi nodded, "I liked her. She is a unique woman after all."

"Aniki… I… gomen." He whispered, shocked from the sudden confession. He looked up suddenly when a hand landed on his head. "I was more concerned about you than I was about her, otouto. Your hasty decision to marry her was alarming. When you announced that she was pregnant, everything fell into place. Both of you are intelligent people, I do not believe that you would have planned to have a child so early in your married life."

Sasuke became silent after that and Itachi leaned back, watching his little brother with impassive eyes. "You were hurting, Sasuke and she was too. Both of you were young, both of you had certain misconceptions about marriage and parenthood. You were not fit to be in such a relationship so early in your lives." He tilted his head to the side in consideration. "Noriko has led a very sheltered life, Sasuke. I did not know how well she would adjust in the roles of a wife and a mother. She was just as confused as you were, if not more."

"I was about to interfere when I saw what this marriage was doing to you. A few months after Kouhei was born, you had started to withdraw. I would have confronted both of you then… however…"

"However?"

Itachi's eyes softened just a bit, "She fell in love with you. She was in so much pain, Sasuke, you were not aware of it, but I was. Kyuu was too. She was too inexperienced and naïve and your indifference did not help matters."

Sasuke scowled, he should have noticed. How did that slip past him?

"She is what you needed, Sasuke. You had become too cynical, too cold and uncaring. No one but a person like her would have been able to break that." He looked at Sasuke in the eye, "Consider yourself lucky otouto."

Sasuke looked at Itachi intently, his brows furrowing, "Do you love her?"

Itachi looked amused as he stood to leave, "I am fond of her, yes. She is family after all and having a sister is a pleasant experience."

The younger Uchiha nodded thoughtfully before tilting his head up and looking at his older brother. "Thank you, aniki."

Itachi paused, looking down at Sasuke intently before nodding. "See you tomorrow, otouto."

Sasuke watched as his brother left before leaned back, pondering over the new information. He smirked and shook his head before standing to look for his wife and child.

He found them in the gardens. Noriko was sitting on a bench and Kouhei was running about, speaking to her in a loud, exited voice. Her face was the very picture of amused indulgence, her eyes keen, protectively watching her child, half-afraid that he would trip and injure himself.

He smirked to himself and sneaked behind the little boy, being as silent as possible. Noriko stifled a laugh behind her hand as she watched him, her bright eyes curious.

Suddenly, he swooped down and swept his little boy off his feet and into his arms, causing Kouhei to shriek in laughter.

"Tou-taaaannn!"

Sasuke smirked as he looked up at the child he held above him, in the air, "Yes, ouji-sama?"

"Do that again!" His little boy ordered and Noriko laughed. He tossed the child in the air again, catching him deftly, enticing another round of childish laughter. "Again, again!"

Sasuke chuckled as he indulged Kouhei, taking delight in watching that small face flush in excitement. "How was that, my precious one?"

Kouhei didn't answered, his body still shaking with giggles. He rubbed his face in his father shoulder back and forth, his small hands fisted in the silken material of Sasuke's yukata. "That's enough, Kou-chan." Noriko said gently, her eyes dancing. She procured a small handkerchief and wiped the sweat on her child's face before kissing a flushed cheek.

Being reminded of his mother's presence caused him to squirm out of Sasuke's arms and into his mothers. She gave a long-suffering sigh and looked up at her amused husband, "It's hopeless."

Sasuke chuckled before leaning down and kissing her softly. "Maybe it is," he whispered, "But you are giving me another child sometime soon, I will make certain that that child favors me."

Noriko pressed Kouhei's ear to her shoulder, placing her hand on the other free ear before she glared at him, "Teme, I didn't agree to anything!"

Her husband just smirked infuriatingly, "We shall see, Noriko, we shall see."

Not long after, the new Uchiha heiress was born. Sasuke fondly named her Uchiha Tsukiko and unfortunately, for him, at the tender age of 18 months, she became the official member of the '_Kaa-chan_' fanclub.

He had to agree. It was hopeless.

Xxx

(1) "It is so simple to be happy yet so difficult to be simple" is one of my favorite quotes by Harindranath Chattopadhyay. I think I carries a wealth of meaning.


End file.
